


Vid: Electric Love

by catnap332



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnap332/pseuds/catnap332
Summary: Violence connects Matt and Fisk. Season 1 only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This video was created August 2015.  
> Artist is Borns.

Download: High quality [Mediafire 152mb mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/?voud13t8yaz4k7s)   
Lower quality [Mediafire 36mb avi](http://www.mediafire.com/download/shehprbx7ks9yqc/Electric+Love+%28small%29.avi)


End file.
